dailylifewithamonstergirlfandomcom-20200214-history
Centorea Shianus
Centorea Shianus (セントレア・シアヌス, Sentorea Shianusu), also known as "Cerea" (セレア, Serea), is the third resident of Kurusu's home. She is very prim and proper, referring to herself as a self-proclaimed knight. Appearance Cerea is a fair-skinned woman with bluish silver eyes and very long blonde hair, which is always in a high-ponytail. She has has rather large breasts, the second biggest in the whole cast (next to those of Tionishia). The most noticeable trait in her appearance are the lower horse-half of her body, and her horse ears. Personality As one of the noble creatures, Cerea is incredibly honorable and chivalrous, while being unerringly loyal to Kimihito. Also, she is somewhat archaic in speech and behavior. Centaurs have strict rules about only letting one's "master" ride on their backs. Naturally, Kimihito finds this out right after he spends most of his time riding on her back, as if she is a war horse. Since Kimihito becoming her master, she did threaten him when he grabbed her breasts to throw him off of her back. As a foreign creature outside Japan, Cerea seemly has troubles of grasping Japanese culture, as she confuses certain scenes from anime/manga as Japanese tradition, including the "fated" meeting when someone runs into another with toast in their mouth. While she usually does not show much affection, she is in love with Kurusu just like the rest of the girls. Although she isn't as sexually intimate with him as Miia and Rachnera, it is hinted that she wants to further her relationship with him, as when Kurusu told her and Miia to think of Suu as a child, she brefly fantasized of having had a child with him. Despite this, she reprimanded herself for the thought of having a child with her "master." Meaning she puts her duty as Kurusu's "knight" above everything else. Alongside Meroune, Cerea is the most level-headed of the harem, often trying to remain calm and composed no matter the circumstances and keeping the others in line if they go too far, especially Miia or Rachnera. Despite this, she is also the most easily flustered when in an intimate moment with Kimihito, sometimes even losing complete track of her surroundings.Chapter 13Chapter 16Chapter 17 Also, she has been shown to be just as possessive of Kimihito as Miia, the difference is that Cerea hides it much better and can seemingly be ashamed of it.Chapter 16 She seems to have strong willpower, as seen when the full moon appears. As opposed to Miia or Papi, Centorea seemed to be able to resist its effects, but only for a brief moment. After she falls under its effects however, she started behaving in a more seductive way towards Kurusu, and losing her conscious control over her immense strength. Chapter 6 She is also very protective of her self-proclaimed "master", trying to defend Kurusu from Suu when she first appears attacking people.Chapter 8 She also has a small fondness for R.P.G. Cerea also seems to be rather shy when naked around Kurusu, as she accidentally kicked him when he walked in on her when she was showering but regretted her action immediately. Or when she was embarrased to ask him to help her wash off after Suu covered her in slime. Skills and Traits *'Centaur physiology' :*'Superhuman strength': Centorea possesses great strength, both in her horse half and her human half. She has been seen effortlessly lifting both Miia and Meroune with one hand each.Chapter 17 She is also strong enough to use a tree trunk as a weapon to knock a wild boar unconscious.Chapter 21 :*'Superhuman Speed': She also has great speed and agility. She is able to keep up with a speeding motorcycle, while carry a full grown human on her back.Chapter 4 :*'Superhuman durability': Centorea is shown to be durable enough to jump through a second-story window at high speed and land on the ground without any noticable effect on her.Chapter 16 :*'High body temperature': Like horses, she has higher body temperature than Humans. Hers is 38°C, to be precise.Chapter 13 This is the same as the average horse. :*'Herbivorous': It's implied that Centaurs are herbivores, as Centorea said she can only eat fruits and vegetables, and not things like eggs or fish.Chapter 21 :*'Miscellaneous': She claims her large bust is common in centaurs since centaur babies require a lot of nourishment.Chapter 7 *'Swordsmanship': Centorea is quite adept at swordplay, and is capable of making multiple rapid and precise slashes. This, combined with her strength, makes her capable of easily slashing through several plastic barrels with a dulled sword.Chapter 4 She is skilled and strong enough to easily wield a two-handed Claymore with only one hand. *'Archery': She is also skilled with a bow and arrow; able to pin Papi to the wall with precise aim.Chapter 5 *'Strong willpower': Centorea seems to have a rather strong amount of willpower, as she is able to resist the effects of the full moon, if only for a brief moment. However, after holding out long enough to save and warn Kimihito, she then immediately falls under its effects and behaves in a more seductive way towards Kurusu just like Miia and Papi.Chapter 6 *'Miscellaneous': Centorea is a very perceptive person, as she was able to deduce from Ms. Smith's and Meroune's mannerisms that the latter might be of noble or even royal lineage. Wether this was correct is still unrevealed, as Mero managed to dodge the issue and it wasn't brought up again. Chapter 12 Possessions *'Weapons' :*'Swords': Centorea is known to possess at least 2 dulled, two-handed Claymores, which she can easily wield with just one hand.Chapter 4Chapter 16 :*'Bow and arrows': She also owns at least one bow, alongside a quiver full of arrows.Chapter 5 :*'Lance': She is also shown to be in possession of a medieval lance, though how skilled she is in wielding it is unknown.Chapter 21 *'Armor': Centorea also possessess a full suit of medieval armor, desiged to be worn by both a Centaur, and a woman with her body proportions.Chapter 21 *'Shield': To finish the set, Cerea also owns a large, portable shield with a horseshoe emblem on it.Chapter 21 Plot She was given special permission to go out without a host escort to search for a "master" and accidentally runs into Kurusu in the streets while searching for her "master" (with a sword), and immediately picks him. During their conversation, a biker steals a lady's purse, to which Centorea gives chase with Kurusu on her back to assist her, after a long chase and several hijinks, they cause him to crash into some paint cans, but they crash as well. The thief tries to strike Centorea down with her own sword, but Kurusu jumps in front of her and takes the blow. He survives (due to the sword being fake), and later on at his house, Centora gains new respect for Kurusu as he is the first person to lay their life on the line for her and offers to become his servant, becoming the third resident at his house. Chapter 4 Later Centorea and Miia got into a fight when Miia tried to assert her dominance over the group by claiming that Kurusu belonged to her since was the first resident of the house. The fight got even worse when it continued in the park and when Papi joined the fight. As the fight was about to break out between the three in the park; Sumisu quickly got involved and tried to shoot them with her tranquilizer gun in order for them to not accidently injure anyone, only for Kurusu to take all three shots unknowingly. Cera and the others later apologized for their behavior.Chapter 5 When Kimihito had been made into the guinea pig of a new amendment to the exchange program, allowing inter-species marriages, which presumably rendered the rule invalid, Ms. Smith introduced the inter-species marriage addendum. Unfortunately, this happened on the night of a Full Moon which awakened Cerea and the other monster girl's more primal instincts, resulting in Kurusu spending the whole night trying to avoid them all.Chapter 6 When Miia first attempted to cook, she accidentaly poisoned Cerea and Papi with ther horrible food. This incapacitated them and left them unable to warn Kimihito about eating the food.Chapter 7 Later, when Miia was trying to improve her cooking skills, a Slime Girl snuck into the house, knocking Miia out. Cerea immediatly attempted to protect Kimihito by slashing the slime with her sword. When this had absolutly no effect, Cerea was surprised, as Slimes tend to be the weakest enemies in RPGs. The slime quickly dissapeared. Later, when Kimihito was taking a bath, Cerea joined him. Embaressed, she explained she is trying to protect him in case the Slime attacked again. Though this point prooved moot, as she was quickly knocked unconscious when the slime reappeared.Chapter 8 Later, the Slime, now named Suu by Papi, continued to cause trouble around the house, accidentally absorbing many objects around the house and getting slime everywhere. While Cera and Miia were angry at her and suggested bringing her to Ms. Smith; however, Papi quickly fled with her. Miia and Cerea attempted to give chase, only for Ms. Smith to arrive. Later on Kurusu had decided to let Suu stay with them. At first Cerea and Miia were hesitant about it, but quickly changed their minds when Kurusu told them to think of her as a child, with Cerea even thinking of a having a baby with Kurusu someday (much to her own embaressment); however, when Kurusu arrived home, Miia told him a little too late that Ms. Smith had arrived, culminating in the encounter with Ms. Smith they had wanted to avoid.Chapter 9 Almost immediately Miia, Cerea, and Papi started panicking over what Ms. Smith would do to Suu, but Kurusu was too busy with the remodeling of his home to pay too much attention. Despite him thinking the remodeling was for Suu, the three of them took her and hid in the park, all the while hiding from what they thought were Smith's "minions" (in reality they were Meroune's escorts).Chapter 10 Trivia * Centorea Shianus, Meroune Lorelei and Rachnera Arachnera are the only Monster Girls currently known to have a last name. The first two also share the supposition of belonging to noble houses and may infact attribute to their family names. * One of Centorea's swords resembles Andúril, from The Lord of the Rings.Chapter 16 * Tvtropes has a trope on wielding two-handed swords with only one hand. * Her name is derived from her species name: "Centorea" from Centaur. * In the Omake of Chapter 7, Centorea's breasts were said to be her most attractive physical trait. * Her reasoning for having large breasts in the same omake is flawed. Breast size is usually determined by how much fat cells are in the breasts. The only way her reasoning could be true is if her mammary glands were bigger and more productive and even then, as a virgin, her milk-ducts are not fully developed and would not be until late into her first pregnancy. * Her Breast size is said to be 103 (I cup), however this is only the cup size of the bra that Miia bought for her, and despite it being the largest cup size she bought, it is still too tight for Centorea, indicating that Centorea's breast are much, much bigger or larger. * As opposed to Miia and likely Mero as well, Cerea's genitals appear to be on her animal half, as opposed to her Human half.Chapter 17 ** Strangely, despite this revelation, when Cerea imagined herself pregnant, it's clear the fetus is developing inside her Human half, which would be very inefficient, impractical and even very dangerous for both the mother and the child. It's also strange that earlier, Cerea mentioned Centaur babies are quite large, so it makes even less sense.Chapter 16 *** There are 3 explanations: either Cerea herself has no idea how Centaur pregnancy works (unlikely), Centaurs possess an enormous Evolutionary Flaw (unlikely, as they would have died off a long time ago), or the Author "translated" her thoughts so the audience would understand, as we would not recognize a pregant "horse". * Centorea resembles Saber a.k.a Arturia Pendragon from Type-moon's Fate or Fate/stay night Franchise in terms of facial appearance and a bit in personality (Noted: while Saber is more cold and merciless, Both Saber and Centorea are very Prim and Proper Women and up hold Knightly-Cavalry codes of honor) and Winry Rockbell from Fullmetal Alchemist in terms of hair styles. * Centorea is currently the second most popular character in the series, behind Miia who is first and second most favorite heroine . References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Monsters